Arranged Marriages
by DeadManHBK
Summary: After losing Johanna, Judge Turpin decides to resort to an arranged marriage to find himself a bride. What will come of this? Will this forced relationship prove to be a success, or a failure?
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first time writing a fanfic involving Judge Turpin, so be gentle. Plus, keep in mind this is my interpretation of him. If my version of him differs from the film..well...sorry._

_**Warning:** This is rated M for a reason. It is a smutty fic, and I will leave it at that. You have been warned._

* * *

><p><strong>Arranged Marriages<strong>

As Madeline looked at her reflection in the mirror she stood before, a heavy sorrow settled upon her heart. This day was meant to be glorious. It was, after all, her wedding day. The day she had dreamt of and had planned out since she was a little girl. So why could she not feel happy?

"My child, how can you look so sad on your wedding day?" Marguerite, Madeline's mother, asked as she fixed her veil.

Madeline forced a smile. "I'm happy, mama. Truly."

"Do not fib to me, girl," Marguerite said sternly. Seeing the look in Madeline's eyes, she added in a softer tone, "Tell me what is the matter, Maddie dear."

"I just…I never expected to marry a man I have never even met. This is not what I had envisioned in my head," Madeline admitted.

"Darling, things do not always work out as we plan them. You know we are not a wealthy family, so being picky is not an option. Judge Turpin is a good man, who can support you and your future children financially." Madeline shuddered inwardly at the thought of bearing this man's children. "Just give him a chance, Maddie dear. Who knows? You may end up falling hopelessly in love with him."

Madeline forced another smile. "I do hope you are right, mama," she replied, and once more looked at her reflection. Deep down, she had a feeling she could never be happy with him.

With the help of her mother and cousins, Madeline made her way to the narthex of the church. Her heart thudded rapidly in her chest as it dawned on her she was merely minutes away from becoming a married woman. Was she ready for this? At twenty-two years of age, she was considerably older than the average age a girl was wed. Whether she was ready or not at that moment was ultimately irrelevant. This was happening regardless.

"Look at my little girl," Daniel, Madeline's father, stated as he walked over to her. Hugging her, he added, "You look beautiful, Maddie."

She smiled at this. "Thank you, papa."

"Are you excited?"

Madeline refrained from saying what she truthfully thought, and replied, "I suppose you could call it that."

Linking her arm with his, he stated, "I know this is probably a bit frightening to you, my dear. Typically, it is for most. Marriage is a serious commitment. Just remember, it gets easier with time."

Madeline simply smiled at this, her heart skipping a beat when she heard the bridal march start.

This was it.

There was no turning back at this point.

The double doors leading into the church opened up, and taking a deep breath, Madeline allowed her father to lead her up the aisle. Ad they neared the altar, she finally was able to see her soon-to-be husband, and was quite brought back. He was…actually _handsome_. His collar length hair revealed his age, the color of it dominated by grey. However, this did not take away from his good looks, for it was apparent he had aged well. His features were strong and masculine, the only exception being his mouth, which was soft and sensuous. When their gazes met, the corners of his mouth turned up in a small smile, making the stern expression on his face soften drastically. She was no longer sure of how she felt about this man.

Judge Turpin could feel his breath catch in his throat when he finally saw his young bride. This was the moment he had been waiting long for so long now, which was to finally have someone to call his. Losing Joanna to a terrible case of bronchitis had torn him apart. She was the one he had planned on marrying once she was old enough, but apparently the good Lord had other plans. Knowing he was no longer a young and vivacious man, he decided to take matters into his own hands, and resorted to an arranged marriage. While it was not his first choice, he simply did not have the time to woo a woman. At one point, he was certain it would never happen, but at that moment he stood corrected. As she and her father neared the altar, he could see through the veil she wore her eyes on his, and could not help but to smile. _"All mine," _he thought to himself. When the moment came for him to lead her the remainder of the walk to altar, he could feel her trembling, and placed his hand over hers in an attempt to calm her. He was pleasantly surprised when he felt her hand lightly squeeze his arm in response.

The service seemed to last an eternity, but eventually he heard those beautiful words: "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride". Once more, he turned to face her, a proud smile on his face as he lifted the veil. She was much more beautiful than he had ever imagined. Masses of auburn curls framed her small, heart-shaped face. Her almond-shaped eyes were a crystal clear baby blue, and complimented her porcelain skin beautifully. He could see now her features were small and dainty, just as her voice had been. Despite the obvious nervousness in her eyes, she smiled back at him, her dimples showing as she did so, and he leaned down to kiss her, both of them feeling the jolt which coursed between them. Once they pulled apart, they shared another smile before turning to face the congregation, and walked down the aisle a newly wedded couple.

**)))))**

Madeline looked around the house in wonder as she stepped through the front door. Was this truly where she would be living? "Your home is so beautiful," she quietly commented, and finally looked over at Judge Turpin.

"I am glad you approve, Madeline. After all, this is as much your home now as it is mine." She simple smiled at this. "If there is anything you wish to have, let me know. I want you to feel comfortable here."

"You are too kind, sir."

"I am merely being a devoted husband to my wife," he stated, reaching up to grasp a strand of her hair and let it sift through his fingers.

Madeline blushed at this, looking down at her feet. "What shall we do now, sir?"

"Please, call me Joseph," he murmured, gently forcing her to look back up at him. "Would you like for me to show you around the house now, or rather retire to the bedroom now?"

"It is quite late. I can learn my way around the house tomorrow."

"As you wish, my bride," he replied, and swiftly lifted her up off the floor. Madeline squeaked with surprise, and clung tightly to his neck as he carried her through the house to the master bedroom. Once there, he placed her on her feet once more there next to the bed.

"Where shall I go to change?" she asked, the look in his eye unnerving her. Something told her sleep was the last thing on his mind.

"That won't be necessary," he murmured, having her turn to where her back was to him.

"I'm not sure I understand, my lord."

As he undid her dress, button by button, Judge Turpin asked, "Are you still unaware at your age of what happens on a couple's wedding night?"

Madeline blushed a deep crimson at this. She was very much aware of what sex was, but up until this point she had not given it much thought. "I am aware, sir," she responded quietly, closing her eyes when she felt his hands run along her bared shoulders.

"So you are knowledgeable of intercourse, and what happens during it?" he asked, gently pushing her dress down and off of her as he did so, leaving her in nothing more than her undergarments. Unable to find her voice, she simply nodded. "Turn and face me, Madeline," he added, and she did as he asked, her gaze sticking to the floor once she was facing him. He let his hands run along her bare arms, and over the soft curves of her body, before grasping her chin and having her look up, allowing him to lean down and kiss her soft lips. Unable to help herself, Madeline immediately reacted to this, her arms encircling his neck as she returned the kiss willingly. Judge Turpin's own arms wound around her waist to pull her tightly to his chest, her kisses more intoxicating than any liquor he had ever encountered.

"My lord," she sighed, one of her hands running through the hairs at the nape of his neck.

Forcing himself to pull away, he said in a thick voice, "Touch me, Madeline. I want you to explore me as I do the same to you." When she hesitated to do so, he unbuttoned his shirt partially, before placing her hands on the exposed skin of his chest. "There is no part of me which is off limits to you," he added, and watched her as her small hands cautiously ran over him.

"You're so warm," she said, her voice filled with wonder. Suddenly curious, she unbuttoned his shirt the remainder of the way, before letting her hands dip lower to stroke his stomach. He shrugged out of his shirt, letting it join her dress on the floor, and she immediately ran her hands up his broad shoulders and along his bared arms before going back down to his stomach.

"Go lower," he murmured, bringing her hands to the waist of his britches. Hesitantly, she undid the tight trousers, the bulge between his legs not going unnoticed by her. She was brought back when his arousal suddenly sprung out from within its cloth restraints, the size of it intimidating to her. Knowing what he was waiting for, she reached out to touch it, but stopped before actually doing so, hesitant to go any further. Sensing her nervousness, he murmured, "It's okay," as he gently grasped her hand.

"I fear of displeasing you, sir," she quietly stated.

"I am aware of the lack of knowledge you have when it comes to this, Madeline, and I know it will take you some time to catch on. I promise to have patience with you."

Somewhat comforted by this, she once more went to touch him, but yet again found herself unable to do so. "I…I'm sorry, sir, I can't. This is just all so new, and…rather intimidating," she apologized, backing away from him before turning to face the other direction.

Stepping closer to her, Judge Turpin softly placed his hands on her shoulders. "I'm sorry, Madeline. Clearly, this was too much too soon."

Turning back around, she commented, "I don't want you to gain the impression I don't want to learn. I know this comes along with being a good housewife, and I do wish to please you, my lord. It's just-"

"Shush, my child," Judge Tuprin murmured. "I understand. We'll stick to the basics tonight, alright?" She nodded, and he deftly went to work on disposing of her undergarments, until she was finally standing before him in all her nude glory. "So beautiful," he whispered, running his hands down her arms before once more picking her up, and lying her down upon the bed. She watched him as he quickly removed the remainder of his own clothing, until he was just as nude as she. Bringing his attention back to her, he smirked when she held her arms out to him, beckoning him to join her. Crawling up onto the bed, he made his way toward her. Covering her body with his, he once more kissed her, unable to get enough of the sweet taste of her. He let out a soft groan of triumph when he felt her thighs fall open, allowing him to nestle between them. Reaching down between their bodies, he explored the softness of her most feminine area, the wet warmth which coated his fingers letting him know she was as equally aroused as he was. She gasped loudly when he found her clit, and began stroking it in firm but slow circles.

"Oh, my lord, that feels…incredible," she panted, holding on tightly to the headboard as the pleasure he brought her increased. With his skilled hand, he managed to bring her to a breathtaking climax, the sweet cries she let out bringing his anticipation to an ultimate high. He could no longer wait. He desperately needed her, and covering her mouth with his, he buried himself to the hilt within her. Through her receding orgasm, she felt a slight burning pain as he broke through her maidenhead, but as he immediately began to once more stroke her clit, it dissolved into the most glorious pleasure she had ever experienced. Reaching up, she laced her hands together against the back of his neck, and wound her legs tightly around his waist, arching up into him to meet his thrusts. Pulling back from the kiss, he watched her as he sped up his tempo, the tightness of her surrounding him unlike anything he had ever experienced. Her gaze, he could see, was on where they were joined. He looked downward as well, watching as he repeatedly disappeared into her.

"So good…" he panted, his hands clutching at the comforter as he exerted more power behind his movements. Judge Turpin knew he would not last much longer. It had been far too long.

"Oh yes, I…I…" she whimpered, and suddenly clutched him tightly, crying out his name in pure ecstasy as her entire body went rigid with the pleasure which had overtaken her.

This proved to be too much for him, for a split second later he joined her, the world around him shattering into a million pieces as his climax hit him full force, the sound of his moans sending chills down Madeline's spine. Not wanting to crush her under his weight, he rolled over onto his back, his chest heaving as he struggled to catch his breath. Glancing over at her, he could see she was already half asleep, her eyelids heavy over her eyes. When she gave a shiver, he noticed how chilly the room was, and got them both beneath the covers. "How do you feel right now?" he inquired once they get more comfortable in the bed.

"Like I'm floating on a cloud," she sighed, her comment making him smirk. "I never knew it could be that good," she added, and glanced over at him, hesitating before asking, "Was it good for you as well?"

Seeing the concern in her eyes, he reassured her, "You were wonderful, Madeline dear."

She simply smiled brightly at him, before saying, "Good night, my lord."

"Madeline?"

"Yes?"

He paused, before finally managing to get out, "Please call me by my name."

She gave another soft smile. "Good night Joseph."

He smiled back at this. "Good night," he replied, and kissed her tenderly before pulling her protectively to him as they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Comments? I don't know if this is worth continuing, or leaving as is. Input would be much appreciated.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning, as Madeline awoke, she immediately noticed she was completely nude, and that there was another person, obviously male, equally unclothed and pressed close to the backside of her. Looking around the room, she was very much aware of the fact she was not in her own bedroom. As her mind cleared from its sleepy haze, she finally remembered why she was not at home.

She was not a married woman.

Glancing down at the masculine arm draped across her waist, she recalled the passionate encounter she had experienced with her husband, the vivid memories making her blush. Had she really reacted in such a carnal way? To someone she barely knew, no less! What was this man doing to her?

Cautiously, she scooted away from him in an attempt to slide out of bed, and let out a squeak of surprise when his arm tightened around her and he pulled her back to him. "Where do you think you are going?" he murmured, his deep voice sending delicious chills down her spine.

"I, um…I was just going to go make breakfast."

"I have servants for a reason, Madeline. You will never have to do anything like that ever again. Now turn around, so I can see you," he gently commanded her. Slowly, Madeline turned around in his arms, and was greeted to his intense gaze. Being this close to him allowed her to see just how beautiful his hazel eyes were. "Good morning," he said with a smirk as he idly trailed a finger along her jaw line.

Madeline returned the smirk. "Good morning," she replied, letting her own hand rest upon his bared side.

"Sleep well?"

"Yes, very. Your bed is much more comfortable than the one I am used to."

"I am glad to hear it," he commented as his fingers began to idly comb through her hair. "Are you sore?" he asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

It was then she finally noticed the dull throbbing in her thighs and nether region. "A little, but it isn't too bed." She could see his eyes beginning to darken as they roamed over her sheet-clad form, and wondered what he had on his mind.

"Would you be willing to have another lesson this morning?" he purred, his large hand caressing her arm. "I could make you feel so good, if you let me."

Madeline shuddered at this. "What is it you want me to learn?"

"I want to teach you the ways of oral lovemaking."

Her heart began to race when he said this. When her older sister was still living at home, she had told her of oral sex, and how it supposedly felt just as good as intercourse. Ever since then, she had been intrigued by it. "Teach me. I want to learn," she whispered, and he immediately leaned over her to kiss her deeply.

Just was it about this man which made her react like this, and brought out a side to her she never knew existed?

She tensed when he suddenly rolled back over, and pulled her onto him. She moaned softly when he began to feverishly run his hands over her entire body, his touch making her tingle with pleasure. At one point, she felt him gently grasp her hand and pull it down between them. Understanding what it was he wanted, she gently grasped his limp cock. When he jerked and let out a moan of surprise, she immediately let go and pulled away. "Was that bad?" she asked, unsure of whether or not his reaction was a good one.

"No, no, please go on," Judge Turpin reassured her, a hint of pleading in his tone.

Biting her lip, she scooted further down on his lap, and admired his length for a moment before aking him in her hand. A deep moan escaped his parted lips, her soft touch making him quickly grow fully erect. As she explored his rigid shaft, she found herself intrigued by hot hot and hard he felt. "You're so big," she whispered, a hint of awe in her voice.

"Madeline…please…" he quietly begged her, cupping the back of her neck with his hand and gently pushed her down. She looked up at him, hesitation in her eyes, but lowered her head and shyly stuck her tongue out to run it along the tip of his cock. Letting out a quiet moan, he entangled his fingers in her thick hair, watching her as she ran her tongue along his length in slow, long strokes. It seemed to him she was going to be a quick learner after all, which pleased him immensely. "Take it in your mouth," he whispered, and she looked up at him.

"Like this?" she asked, and he let out a loud moan when she enclosed his swollen head between her lips.

"Oh yes…just like that," Judge Turpin gasped, spreading his legs further apart to grant her easier access to all of him. It had been so long since he last had someone pleasure him like this. Her soft, hot mouth felt so good he wished it would never end.

Bobbing her head up and down on his straining erection, Madeline was shocked when she found she actually enjoyed what she was going. She could feel herself throbbing strongly as she pleasured him enthusiastically. Reaching down, she began to touch herself, the warm wetness which covered her fingers letting her know just how aroused she truly was. When Madeline heard him let out another moan, she looked up and was greeted to his lust-filled gaze. Reaching down, he gently grasped the hand she had been between her legs and brought it to his mouth to suck her fingers clean, his actions making her let out a muffled moan. Letting go of her hand, Judge Turpin tilted his head back as he gripped the sheets. Running her hand along his chest, watching him as his face flushed and his breathing turned to pants.

"Oh…oh Madeline…" he panted, and grunted loudly as his climax hit him full force. Intrigued by the taste of him, she swallowed down the hot cream he shot into her mouth. Letting him go, she rested her chin on his thigh as she watched him catch his breath.

When he finally looked back down at her, he smirked at her and pulled her back up to him, kissing her deeply and groaning at the taste of himself on her tongue.

"Are you sure you've never done that before?" he asked.

Madeline blushed a deep crimson. "I assume that means you thought I did well?"

"My word, yes," he replied, and once more kissed her. Sighing, she wound her arms around his neck, pressing closer to him as his tongue caressed hers. "It's your turn," he murmured, and in the blink of an eye she was flipped over onto her back.

"What are you doing?" she asked, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Shush, my dear. You have nothing to be afraid of. Simply lie back, and enjoy what I am about to do to you," he murmured, and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before making his way down her body, covering every inch of her with his mouth. Moaning and writhing beneath him, Madeline's arousal grew, to the point of being unbearable. When he grew dangerously close to her most feminine area, she held her breath, anticipating his next move. His hands ran along her inner thighs, gently prying them apart to allow him to admire the peach he longed to taste.

Madeline breathed in sharply when he suddenly kissed her nether lips, and covered her mouth to suppress her moans when his tongue flicked out to stroke her swollen clit. "My lord…" she gasped, grabbing at the bed, his arms, his shoulders, his hair – anything she could hold onto. Slowly sliding two fingers inside of her, he alternated between sucking and licking the small bundle of nerves while curling his fingers in her to stroke her g spot.

When Judge Turpin noticed she was struggling to keep quiet, he pulled away long enough to murmur, "Don't hold back. Let me hear you, Madeline. I want to hear you reach your pleasure."

When he leaned back down to take her clit into his mouth, she was unable to suppress the loud moan which escaped her parted lips when he sucked hard and moved his fingers quicker. Arching her back and moving her hips against him, she finally let her moans and whimpers flow freely, the noises of approval she made only spurring him on even more. When she felt a tingling in her loins beginning to spiral higher and higher, her hips moved quicker. "Oh…oh…oh…oh yes!" she cried out, her head tossed back and her breasts thrusted high into the air as her orgasm washed over her.

Judge Turpin groaned as he drank in the sweet nectar she gave him, the taste of her making him once more become fully aroused. Pulling back, he kissed her inner thigh before once more moving up to where he was level with her. "How was that?" he whispered in her ear.

"Incredible," she softly panted, and finally opened her eyes to look over at him. "My lord, you are far too good at that."

He smirked at her comment, softly pushing back her hair from her face before stating, "Madeline, dear…please call me by my name, as I asked you to. You are my wife, not my servant."

"I apologize, my…Joseph," she replied, blushing as she gave a sheepish grin. "Certain habits are difficult to break."

He simply smiled at her. "Say it again."

She smiled back at him. "Joseph," she said, her voice nothing more than a longing sigh.

He kissed her as he once more moved over her, having no intentions of leaving the bed anytime soon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Surprise! I managed to think up a way to end this story, so it is far from the end. I hope you all are still enjoying the story, and keep an eye out for when I add more!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Madeline let out a frustrated sigh as she struggled to put on the diamond necklace Judge Turpin had given her, her nerves getting the better of her at that moment.

"Here, let me help you," a deep voice behind her said, and when she looked up she found Judge Turpin standing there behind her.

"Thank you," she said as she let him take the necklace from her.

"You're welcome," he murmured as he clasped the necklace shut, and had her turn around to face him. Looking her over, he added, "You look stunning, Maddie."

She smiled at this. "Thank you, Joseph," she said as she fixed the collar of his jacket. "You look handsome tonight. This suit looks wonderful on you."

He simply smiled at this and leaned down to kiss her softly. "Nervous?"

Admittedly, she nodded. "I fear your guests will not approve of me."

"Oh, nonsense. Just be your sweet self and they will adore you."

"I am afraid we both know class placement means more than personality in this society."

"I assure you, you have nothing to worry about," he gently reassured her as he touched her cheek. "Ready to face them?"

Taking a deep breath, she nodded. "I suppose so," she stated, and softly grasping his arm, she allowed him to lead her down to the party.

"My lord, we were beginning to wonder when you would come down," Beadle exclaimed, bringing the entire room's attention to Judge Turpin and Madeline, who were standing at the foot of the staircase.

"I would like to thank you all for coming tonight for the belated celebration of our wedding." Placing an arm around Madeline, he continued, "Seeing as most of you were not in attendance at the actual ceremony, I would like to introduce you to my wife, Madeline. We are settling into our married life quite well, and working diligently on producing our first child."

Everyone laughed and clapped at this, going back to their individual conversations as the music picked up. Madeline looked down, a deep blush coming to her cheeks. "What's the matter?" Judge Turpin asked.

Looking up at him, she asked in a low voice, "Why did you say that? Those sorts of things should be private."

"Maddie, darling, don't be so modest. I assure you, these people have a very liberal mindset," he replied, and before she had the chance to protest he leaned down to kiss her tenderly. "I have some business to discuss with Beadle, so feel free to intermingle with our guests," he informed her as he pulled away, and when he saw the nervousness in her eyes he added, "I am still here in the room with you. I won't be long, my dear."

Reluctantly, she nodded, and stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek before he walked off. Looking around, Madeline saw many eyes on her, yet found herself unable to approach any of the individuals studying her.

"Mrs. Turpin, it is so lovely to finally make your acquaintance," a man's voice suddenly said. Looking over, she found a man around Judge Turpin's age standing next to her. With curly, dark brown hair and twinkling brown eyes, he was quite handsome. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Jonathan Miller. Your husband and I used to work together, and have remained good friends."

"It's lovely to meet you as well, Mr. Miller," she said with a smile, and extended her hand to him. When he brought her hand to his lips to kiss her knuckles, she blushed furiously.

"Have you met many of your guests?" Jonathan asked, motioning to the others.

"Unfortunately, I have not," she admitted, glancing down in a bashful manner.

"Would you like for me to introduce you to the gentlemen I have been talking to?"

Madeline gave another soft smile at this. "That would be nice," she replied, and followed him over to the group of men he had motioned to.

**)))))**

"Congratulations again, my lord," Beadle said to Judge Turpin as they once more joined the others. "Your wife is quite the beauty."

Judge Turpin gave a small smile at this. "Indeed, she is."

"How is it you managed to get your hands on such a pretty young thing?"

"Her father and I made an agreement," Judge Turpin admitted. "I agreed to help him get out of the legal troubles he was in, in return for his daughter's hand in marriage."

"It seems to me you made a wise decision, my lord," Beadle replied, making Judge Turpin grin. "Speaking of her, where has your bride wandered off to, sir?"

Judge Turpin looked around the room in search of Madeline, and found her in the middle of a group of men. His blood began to boil when he saw one of the men kiss the back of her hand before saying something in her ear, the laugh and blush she gave filling him with jealousy. "I see her over there. Pardon me, for there is something I must discuss with her," he said, and before Beadle had the chance to respond he walked over to where she was. "Forgive me, but I must speak to my wife for a moment," he stated, and whisked her off to the kitchen, not caring about the conversation he had interrupted. As soon as they were away from the prying ears of their guests, he demanded, "Just what do you think you are doing?"

Madeline was clearly brought back by his anger. "What did I do?"

"That is what I would like to know. What DID you do?"

"Joseph, I do not understand why you are so upset-"

"Do not act naïve, Madeline. I saw the way those men were groveling over you."

"I was simply getting to know them as you instructed."

"Is that so?"

"Joseph, please tell me what I did wrong," she pleaded.

"I asked you to interact with the guests, not act like a whore."

Madeline was taken aback by his hurtful remark. "You bastard, how could you say that?" she demanded, her voice rising.

Enraged, Judge Turpin in one swift motion reached out and slapped her across the face, the impact of it making her stumble backward. "How dare you talk to me like that, you little bitch," he spat at her. With tears in her eyes, she backed away before making her way to the back staircase, letting out a choked sob before disappearing from his site upstairs. Gaining control over his anger, he took a deep breath before walking back out to where the guests were. Thankfully, they seemed to be blissfully unaware of what just happened.

"Where is Mrs. Turpin, my lord?" Beadle asked when he noticed Judge Turpin, and suddenly the attention was on him.

"I apologize, but my dear Madeline retired early for the evening. She is not feeling well, and sends you all her best wishes," he fibbed.

"Perhaps your efforts to reproduce have paid off," one of the guests quipped, and everyone else laughed before going back to their individual interactions. Judge Turpin simply forced a smile, knowing exactly why she left.

**(((((**

It was nearly three in the morning before the final guests departed, and Judge Turpin finally made his way upstairs to the master bedroom with full intentions of seducing his wife into a night of mind-blowing love making. However, when he reached the room he found she was nowhere to be found, which made him panic. Going from room to room, he frantically searched for her, and let out a sigh of relief when he found her in what used to be Joanna's room. Walking over to where she was lying, he watched her as she slept, a twinge of guilt hitting him as he really studied her. Even in the soft candlelight, he could see the tears staining her face, and how swollen her cheek was where he slapped her. Damn his bad temper. He knew his accusations were not only false, but also hurtful to her. Heading down the hall to the master bedroom, he knew he had to make it up to her somehow.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I apologize for how long it has taken to update. I appreciate your patience- hopefully you all have not lost interest! I will try my darndest to update quicker in the future.<em>**


	4. Chapter 4

The following morning, as Madeline began to awake, she felt a large, strong hand stroking her scalp, and noticed her cheek was pressed against a firm thigh. Slowly opening her eyes, she was greeted to the site of two long legs crossed leisurely at the ankle before her, and immediately recognized them. Glancing back, she looked up and was greeted to the hazel gaze of Judge Turpin. "What are you doing in here?" she asked as she sat up and scooted away from him.

"Watching you sleep," he replied simply, grasping a strand of her hair.

Madeline recoiled from him. "I would rather be alone, Joseph," she commented quietly, and looked down.

"This is my home, and I will do as I please," Judge Turpin said in a stern voice, and gently but firmly forced her to look up at him. "Come sit by me," he commanded, his voice soft.

Madeline hesitated for a moment, before moving over to his side. "Yes?" she said, and flinched when he raised his hand.

Seeing her do so sent a twinge of guilt run through Judge Turpin. Before last night, she never once responded to him that way. He despised himself for making her fear him like this. "Relax," he soothed her, and turned her head to examine her bruised cheek. "I am so sorry for doing this to you," he murmured, lightly skimming his fingertips along the tender flesh. "I should have never raised my hand to you."

"It's okay," she said quietly.

"No, no it is not. It was horrid thing of me to do, and I hope you will be willing to let me make it up to you." Reaching over to the stand by the bed, he picked up a small item and held it out to her. "I know it does not erase my atrocious actions, but I had hoped you would consider this a start."

Looking at him quizzically, Madeline took it from him, and opened it, her eyes growing wide when she saw what was inside. "Oh, Joseph," she breathed, her eyes fixed on the beautiful bracelet in her hand. "This is too much."

"There is no such thing when it comes to you, Maddie my dear," he stated as he took the bracelet and put it on her, softly kissing the back of her hand before letting it go. "Can this be considered a start to you being on your way to forgiving me?" Madeline looked over at him, and without saying a word threw herself against him. The second her arms were around his neck and her lips were on his, he knew she was once more in the palm of his hand. Running his hand down her side, he pulled her close to him as he returned the kiss, before lowering her to the pillows. "Shall I take that as a yes?' he murmured, smirking at her, and all she could do was nod. Once more kissing her, he cupped her breast in his hand and caressed it for a moment before sliding his hand down the plane of her stomach, and lower yet to slip beneath her nightgown. Her breath caught in her throat when he stroked her inner thighs, and moaned softly at the feel of his fingertips on her clit. Looking down, she watched his hand as he pleasured her, the mixture of his touch and his hot breath on her neck making goosebumps form on her skin.

Noticing her thighs falling further open, Judge Turpin knew she was enjoying his actions, and stroked her more eagerly, her small whimpers and squirming only encouraging him. "Joseph…Joseph…" she panted, and levitated her hips up off the bed as an orgasm coursed through her. His fingers continued to work their magic until she finally grew limp, and without giving her a chance to catch her breath he was over her, hungrily kissing her as he worked on removing their clothes. She quickly joined him until they were equally nude, and sighed at the feel of his bare torso pressed intimately against hers. Hooking her legs around his waist, he reached between them to enter her, bracing himself against the mattress once he was fully sheathed. Holding onto his waist, she whispered his name, looking up at him with lust-filled eyes, and moaned when he began to slowly thrust into her, her head tossed back and her nails digging into his sides. Just as she was about to get lost in the rhythm, he abruptly stopped. Looking up at him, she frowned, and just when she was about to ask what was wrong he suddenly rolled over, taking her with him. Madeline squeaked with surprise at this, and looked down at him with wide eyes. "Joseph-"

"Shh," he shushed her, pressing a finger to her lips. "It's okay."

"I…I don't know how-"

"I know, darling, I know. Just do as I show you," he reassured her, and firmly grasping her hips, he rocked her back and forth. Bracing her hands on his chest, she gasped loudly at the intense sensations of this new position, and quickly took over. "Bloody hell," Judge Turpin groaned, settling back against the pillows as he watched her. She constantly amazed him at how quickly she caught on, and how eager she was to do so. He let out another groan when she clenched her inner muscles around him, making her even tighter yet around him. "Shit," he hissed, his nails digging into her backside.

She stopped. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked in a worried tone.

"No, no, no, don't stop," he said in a rushed voice, and exhaled loudly when she once more began to move her hips.

"Joseph," she whimpered, clawing at his chest as she moved quicker.

"Fuck me, Madeline," he growled, his words sending an immediate rush to her loins and encouraging her to move quicker. Judge Turpin's hands gripped tightly the flexing muscles of her buttocks in a desperate attempt to pulled her as close as possible to him, his climax growing dangerously near. Sweating and flushed, she whimpered more vocally as she strived to reach that sweet release, and cried out when it suddenly washed over her in a glorious wave of pleasure, her back arched and her head tossed back as she pressed down hard against him. As soon as she began to spasm around him, this was his undoing, and bucking beneath her he grunted as he came within her. Trembling, Madeline slipped off of him once it passed to lie down on the bed, and Judge Turpin immediately scooped her up into his arms, their bodies intertwined as one as they basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking. "Are you okay?' he inquired when he finally found his voice.

She nodded. "Never better," Madeline replied with a sigh, her response making him smirk.

Gently tliting her chin up so she was looking up at him, he murmured, "Do you think you could forgive your tyrant of a husband for letting his temper get the best of him?"

Madeline softly smiled at him. "I could never stay upset with you," she reassured him, and sharing a soft kiss, they fell back into a content sleep.


End file.
